Just a friend?
by Usa Briefs
Summary: Trunks and Usagi are good friends, but what happens when feelings begin to develop? Rating may increase in later chapters! Please R&R!
1. Sweet Dreams

Hi everyone!! I'm pretty new here, and this is my first story! I've always read fanfiction, but never wrote it. Hopefully that'll change depending on the responses I get from this!

Btw, this is definitely a Trunks/Usa fic. However, I am open to other pairing suggestions as the Scouts and the Z-Senshi will make appearances also!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragon Ball Z….If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction…-___-

Chapter 1: Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare?

The young blonde smiled peacefully as she gazed at the moon that was surrounded by stars from her balcony. Her beautiful deep blue eyes seemed to sparkle as the moon continued to shine bright. She gave a peaceful sigh and brushed stray hairs that found their way out of her long ponytails. The moon always seemed to give her peace.

"Enjoying yourself?" She heard a voice say behind her. Startled, the blue-eyed blonde spun around. She breathed a sigh of relief when se saw who it was.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?!" The blonde all but screamed at him. The intruder just shrugged, causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Trunks?" She asked.

The lavender haired man shrugged once again while leaning against the wall. "I just wanted to see what you were doing."

The young woman raised a delicate eyebrow. "You know, normal people usually call, or maybe send a text."

The young man smirked. "Usa, you of all people should know that I'm far from normal."

"Whatever," suddenly she felt very sleepy. "You should probably head home. Don't you have work in the morning or… something work-like?" The young woman asked while stretching and yawning.

Normally Trunks would have laughed and made fun of her lack of vocabulary. This time he said nothing; he began to stare at the moon, as if in a trance.

Usagi glanced at her friend as he made no move to even pretend he heard her. She walked up to him and began to wave her hand in his face. "Trunks, are you ok?"

No response.

"Hel-lo? Are you ok?"

Still no response.

Usagi glared at him. He was purposefully ignoring her! Usagi groaned. She was way too tired for this.

"Trunks, I'm going inside so I can go to sleep. You're more than welcome to stay out here and…do…whatever you're doing."

Usagi began to walk inside, but was suddenly stopped as Trunks grabbed her upper arm firmly, yet gentle enough to not hurt her.

"Trunks! What are you doing?!" She asked. He was honestly starting to scare her.

Trunks tore his gaze from the moon. His cerulean-blue eyes were glazed over and he looked as if her were in a daze.

"Usa," he began to say.

"Yes Trunks? What is it?" Usagi asked, honestly beginning to worry about her friend.

"Usa….I…"

"Yes?" She asked exasperated. She was tired, and this man was the only thing stopping her from getting the rest she desperately wanted.

"…want….you." Trunks finished. Usagi looked at him in confusion.

"You want me to what, Trunks?" Usagi asked innocently. Trunks nearly face faulted.

"I want you," he said again as he gazed into her eyes as she looked at him in confusion. Trunks began to ease his face slowly towards hers. Usagi furrowed her eyebrows in even more confusion as Trunks became uncomfortably close to her.

"Trunks, what are you-" She began before he interrupted.

"I want you," he said in a breathy whisper. Realization suddenly dawned on the young blonde as Trunks leaned in for a kiss. It was short, sweet, and left both of their bodies aching for more.

"Trunks, I…I don't think we should, I mean-" Usagi could barely think, let alone form a complete sentence.

Trunks silenced her by putting a finger on her lips. "Usa, you seem tense. Let me help you to relax."

Before the young woman could protest, the lavender-haired man had leaned down for another kiss, though this one more demanding. Usagi moaned as he assaulted her mouth. Trunks wrapped his arms around the petite woman and crushed her body to his. Finally, Trunks broke the kiss, and pressed his forehead against hers.

Usagi was slightly out of breath. She gazed into the eyes of the man in front of her, and for once, she was at a loss for words.

"Usa," Trunks said, his voice coming out in a husky whisper causing the blonde to shiver. "Usa, do you want me," he asked, though it came out more as a statement.

Usagi slowly began to process his question. Did she really want him? Sure he was hot…and strong….and sexy….and a damn good kisser, but did she really want him?

Was that even a question that needed to be asked?

"Yes," she replied in a whisper.

Trunks smirked, "Yes what, Usa?"

If she wasn't so turned on, she'd slap him.

"I want you," Usagi said gazing into his eyes.

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Trunks assaulted her mouth again, with even more passion, if at all possible, while pressing Usagi against the wall and hoisting her up. Trunks broke the kiss, and began kissing and nipping at the blonde's neck while his hands began to explore. Usagi moaned and grabbed his hair with every ministration. Usagi was floating on cloud nine, and nothing could bring her down…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Except for that…

Usagi groaned as she sat up and looked around.

It was only a dream.

It was only a dream! Of course it was! There's no moon here, (why, she doesn't know), and Trunks is only a friend.

A very handsome friend, but a friend nonetheless.

Usagi sighed as she rolled out of bed. It would be so hard not thinking about that dream, especially because she would see Trunks today. She took a deep breath and went into her bathroom in order to start her day.

Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Please R&R!! Any feedback is good feedback for me!


	2. Breakfast

Thank you to all that read my story and reviewed! You guys are the best!

devafiend-I don't plan on stopping anytime soon, especially since I got such positive feedback!

serena-tsukino66- lol, I know…but hey, stay tuned…Usa's dreams may become a reality ;-)

candinaru25- If you think I'm evil now…just wait to see what happens next ;-)

Please keep the reviews coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragon Ball Z….If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction…-___-

* * *

Usagi got dressed and went to fix herself some breakfast. When Usagi got her apartment, she decided to ask her good friend Makoto to teach her how to cook. After searing one of Makoto's eyebrows (which luckily grew back….eventually), and almost burning her apartment down, she finally got the hang of it. She quickly made herself bacon and eggs, and grinned in satisfaction when they didn't come out burned. Before she could begin eating, her phone rang, causing the blonde to glare momentarily at it before picking it up.

"Hello?" The blonde asked, irritation clearly evident in her voice.

"Am I disturbing you?" Usagi instantly blushed as she recognized the voice on the other end.

"What do you want Trunks?" Usagi asked, trying to control her voice.

"Look out the window," Trunks said. Usagi did so, and saw him floating outside of her kitchen window, waving at her. Usagi opened her window and motioned for him to come in.

"What if someone saw you?" Usagi asked turning away when he came inside and gave her a mischievous smile. He answered her, but Usagi couldn't force herself to pay attention since last night's dream invaded her thoughts. Usagi closed her eyes and shook her head firmly to rid herself of the bad thoughts.

"Usa, are you ok?" Trunks asked, looking worriedly at his friend. The blue-eyed girl glanced at him in confusion.

"Huh?" She asked, not hearing what he said.

"I said are you ok?" Trunks repeated, causing the blonde to smile nervously.

"Of course, what would make you ask that?" she said. Trunks stared at her as if she grew another head. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Well, mom is on a business trip and she dragged dad along, and…well…there's no one to cook breakfast…" Trunks said, letting his sentence trail off. Usagi raised a delicate eyebrow before crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, you just came over to get a free meal?" Usagi asked as she glared at Trunks, causing him to raise his hands innocently.

"No, I really came over to see how you were doing…while… hoping to catch you at breakfast?" Trunks offered sheepishly. Usagi rolled her eyes once again and gave him her plate to start off with before fixing more food. Great…now she was going to have to go food shopping.

* * *

Trunks and Usagi sat in silence as they both ate. Occasionally, Usagi would steal glances at her half-Saiyajin friend while blushing. Trunks was oblivious to this and was more focused on buffet of food that Usagi prepared for them.

"So…" Usagi started. "Are you off from work today?"

Trunks shook his head. "Not really."

Usagi blinked before furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Then why are you here?"

Trunks grinned. "Well, I have a boring meeting today that I can tell is going to be a while. So, I decided to go in late."

Usagi giggled. "As usual. I swear, you're just like a little kid sometimes."

Trunks shrugged. "Well, what about you? Don't you have work today?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, Makoto gave me today off."

"Really, what were you planning to do?"

Usagi shrugged. "Not sure…although now I definitely have to go food shopping," she said pouting. She _hated_ food shopping.

Trunks frowned a bit. " I could go with you, that is, if you wanted me to."

Usagi blinked. "Really? You want to go food shopping with me?"

Trunks nodded. "Well, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be out. The least I can do is keep you company. Besides, I know just how much you hate food shopping."

Usagi smiled. "Aww, Trunks! You're the best. I guess we can go when we're finished. That way, you won't be late to your meeting."

"Whatever, they can't do anything without me anyway," Trunks said smirking and eating another mouthful of eggs.

Usagi shook her head. A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Hey, Trunks?" Trunks glanced at her. "Well, you said your parents were away, right?" Usagi asked, confirming what he told her earlier.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, how long are they away for?"

Trunks looked thoughtful. "About a week or so, why?"

"Well, if you wanted, I could come over everyday to make you your meals." Usagi said nervously while looking down.

Trunks' eyes suddenly brightened. "Really? That'd be great! And here I was going to order a weeks worth of take-out."

Usagi giggled. "That's not good for you. Could you imagine the training Vegeta would put you through if he found out what you would be eating?" Usagi giggled harder when she saw all of the color drain out of Trunks' face. No doubt he was thinking of the harsh training his father would make him endure.

"How about this," Trunks started slowly, looking serious. Usagi could practically see him thinking. "How about you stay at my house for a week, that way, we can avoid take-out at all costs."

Usagi suddenly blushed and looked down, her tablecloth suddenly seemed very interesting to her. "I don't know, Trunks."

Trunks glanced at her and looked thoughtful for a minute. "Come on, Usa! It would be great! Besides, if you stayed at Capsule Corporation, it would cut down on your groceries! You know that if I'm over here, then Bra will be also. And then, of course Goten will come over looking for me…" Trunks trailed off while smirking to himself as he watched his blonde counterpart contemplate the idea. "Besides," he continued when it looked like she was going to decline, "Makoto's restaurant is right down the street from us, meaning you won't have to get up as early." Trunks grinned as Usagi's head snapped up. He knew how much she valued her sleep.

"I'll do it!" Usagi said before she could catch herself. She suddenly cursed herself and her love of sleep.

"Great!" Trunks said as he got up. He glanced at his watch and frowned. "Well, I have to get going to my meeting. I'll see you around two-ish?"

Usagi half-glared at him. "I take it that's when you want your lunch?"

Trunks grinned. "You know me too well."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Let's get this straight, mister. I will not be your maid! I may be cooking, but I will not clean up after you!"

Trunks just grinned at her. "Whatever you say." He then opened her kitchen window and flew out.

Usagi sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I promise the next chapters will be much longer! Until next time!

Please R&R!


End file.
